


Skyline

by panwinkisreal



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwinkisreal/pseuds/panwinkisreal
Summary: Between the line of the sunset kissed horizon, he found himself home.





	Skyline

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this in a matter of 2 minutes hoho someone stop me :D
> 
> \- Minji

As he stared at the border where the sky meets the sea like a sweet summer's kiss, the composer felt himself drowned by the lullaby of the sea's muse.

For the first time in his life, he never knew what was  _peace_ actually was. She tried to catch the bading goodbyes of the waves as the sun sets gloriously telling him that the day shall end soon. Soon enough that he wished it wouldn't.

He stopped chasing the waves.

He took a good look on the horizon's welcoming arms.

He found his place.

He took a step, a courageous step towards the waves which gave his feet the warm touch of belongingness.

He took another and another, knowing it was time. His body softly becoming one with the cerulean waters itself. His voice humming to the soft melody of the hues of blue along. His eyes fixated on the horizon before he took another step to his new home. 

He smiled. 

His voice stopped forming the melancholy of his soul.

His eyes closed alast in sovereign peace.

His breathing slowly came to its halt. 

_He was now home._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the second author here anddddddd yeah I love writing angst hehe idk if this is angst wow why am I doing this T_T stop me


End file.
